


When did you fall out of love with me?

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Next Gen AUs and One Shots for Angst [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: JJ and Ada decide to break up
Relationships: Ada queen/JJ Diggle
Series: Next Gen AUs and One Shots for Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When did you fall out of love with me?

JJ and Ada have been best friends since they were little, Ada has loved him since the day she was born. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that these two were going to be together forever.

But sometimes it isn't forever. Sometimes things end and there isn't much you can do to make it last longer. Sometimes you have to let things go, even if you don't want to. 

Everything ends at some point. This just ended a lot faster than they thought it would.

Ada stood in the center of her Star City apartment. The key word being "Her". It belonged to JJ and Ada Diggle. Now it just belonged to Ada Queen. 

Her parents told her that after everything that happened, she should just move home to the mansion. But she didn't want to go home and wallow in the fact that she and JJ aren't together anymore, she wanted to continue her life.

However, she did decide she should take the Star City apartment and JJ should get the New York apartment. JJ worked in NYC most of the time, Ada only lived there to be with him, her job was in Star City with the mayor.

JJ agreed with the decision to split the apartments up. It made sense, when he goes home he can stay with his family. He doesn't plan on staying in the city longer than a few days at a time anyway.

The decision to split up was also mutually agreed on. Something that came as a shock to their friends and family, but it is something that they needed. 

They weren't connecting the way they used to. This wasn't a decision they came up with on the spot, they tried to make it work. They went to a counselor, they talked about when things changed, they went out on dates and tried to reconnect.

This has been an ongoing battle for months. They loved each other...just not the same way they used to. They weren't happy, so they ended it. 

JJ helped move Ada's things into their Star City apartment, Ada sent all of JJ's things to New York. They still have each other's numbers, they are still best friends, they just don't want to be married anymore. 

Ada wasn't ready for a new relationship, she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready. But she was ready for a new start, a fresh start. She gets to be independent, no one waiting for her at the end of the day. 

This was going to be a good thing. She just had to convince her family that.


End file.
